


Just A Perfect Night Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Junior were having a night out while his dad was watching the baby?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just A Perfect Night Together:

*Summary: Tani & Junior were having a night out while his dad was watching the baby?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

The Reigns were having on their night out, It was nice that they don’t have to worry about the baby, Cause Junior’s Dad, Natano Reigns, is watching her, & he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

 

They were talking about nothing in particular, & they were talking about work, & the ex-lifeguard was glad to be back after maternity leave. It was also nice to have alone time, & be intimate as married couple for a change.

 

The biggest highlight was that the young seal, & his dad managed to patch things up, & be in each other’s lives again. Plus, Natano helps them out, with whatever they need. “I am so glad that my dad is back in my life, our lives, & in our daughter’s life”, Junior said, as he took a sip of his soda.

 

“Me too, Sweetie, She adores her grandfather, & I am sure that they will have a great bond”, Tani said, as they finished their drinks, & meals, They were gonna share a dessert between them. They had fun, But, It was time for them to leave. They shared a kiss, as they paid the bill, & went straight to get their daughter.

 

When they got to their parents’ residence, They smiled, as they found Natano rocking the baby to sleep. “How was she, Pop ?”, The Beautiful Woman asked her father-in-law, as they sat down to join them. He smiled, & said this in response.

 

“She was a little princess, We had so much fun tonight, & she got tired from the fun, It’s too late for you to leave, Stay the night, I will make breakfast in the morning, Okay ?”, The Young Couple agreed, & they went to settle in for the night. That night was a just was a perfect night together for Junior, & Tani.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
